Talk:Mages' Collective
Are all boards linked or does each board have its own quests?--Mytharox 22:25, November 26, 2009 (UTC) =Ramifications?= The Mage's Collective represents appostates, which are the enemy of the Chantry and the Templars. Is there any negative (or positive) ramifications from completing any of these quests? I understand that completing the quests earns you experience, loot, and money, but does it hurt you in any way? For example, will the Chanter's Board have fewer quests for you? In my first full playthrough, I did all the Mage's Collective quests, and while the Templars said they would fight with me in the final battle (after I purged the tower), their army did not appear as one of the options to call upon (though a group of 24 Circle Magi were made available). Was this a result of doing the MC quests? If there are no negative consequences, there's no reason NOT to do them. Servius 04:44, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :I had no idea it was possible to recruit the templars and get circle mages instead. Are you sure you didn't side with the mages? If you tell Greagoir that the tower is recovered, I believe you "sided with the mages" even if you killed Wynne and the others. Regardless, I CAN tell you that you can complete all of the Collective sidequests and the Chantry sidequests in the same game. --Crush. 19:15, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Redcliffe + Collective Quests If you ignore Teagan's cries for help and allow Redcliffe to be overrun without defending it, you will miss the Gift of Silence/Justice Must Be Served quests. This also means you miss the final Defending/Defying the Collective quests, as well. --Crush. 19:18, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Apostrophe's Forgive the terrible and over-used pun, this is actually a serious question! "Mages' Collective" or "Mages Collective"? I've just changed something to the latter and thought I should find out which it is before changing anything else. I recall the same thing came up in the Elder Scrolls with the Mages Guild, which contrary to what I thought at the time, has no apostrophe: it isn't a guild owned by the mages (well, it is, but that's not the point), but a "guild of mages": hence, no apostrophe. But, Thedas isn't Tamriel, so the collective might be a different matter. I guess the in-game lore should ideally be the definitive answer, but I thought that soliciting some other opinions would also be useful. --vom 12:36, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Why I removed the "a" I removed the "a" from "...dealing with the Mages' Collective can be risky (if profitable) business." because the risky business is dealing with the mages' collective, moreso than the collective itself. The collective isn't exactly a business, but making it "a risky (if profitable) business" implies that it is a formal vocation. "Risky business" is a bit of an idiom, and generally isn't preceded by any articles, definite or indefinite. I won't fight this if it gets changed again, but this is why I undid the edit. Crazylace (talk) 11:14, December 6, 2015 (UTC)